


Scarlet

by worcky



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Equivalent Exchange Treat, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worcky/pseuds/worcky
Summary: Riza is smitten.





	Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverShepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShepard/gifts).



> You said you liked pinup styles, linework, and Lust/Riza, so here you go!

                                    


End file.
